Human12542
Human12542 (in roleplay, Leonharz von Stieber) is an Admiral and Founder of the Valmar Rebellion. He currently serves as Production & Distribution head and Human Resources. However, within the Council, he is likely best known for his affinity with diplomacy and writing the majority of the Confederacy's legal documents. General Admiral Human12542 is one of the Founders and takes his job seriously as Distribution head. In real life he is a skilled pianist, having orchestrated The "Musket Und Rose". He also manages a personal YouTube channel behind the Rebellion. Being the owner of the “Billhook Weaponsmiths Co.” (previously “Humans Hand-Made Harming Implements”) he is head of Distribution, selling and buying for the Rebellion or himself at times. He is known well among the group for his kind-hearted personality and great grammar, leading him to often be at the forefront of group interactions and relations alongside Commodore Black. A number of Valmar's most effective crewmen and officers were recruited by Human's hand during the early days of the group. Despite being Nova Balreska-born, Human holds a very strong spite against the nation for its actions against the people of Tradelands. Oftentimes, he will vocalize his hatred for the dictatorship and loyalists, even while out of combat. This viewpoint has grown to a point that he revoked any of his affiliations with Nova Balreska, now identifying his nationality as Valmar. History Before the Rebellion, Human was a simple Nova Balreskan merchant, trading cargo across the islands of Tradelands to make his coin. He did this for a long period of his pre-Valmar career. Only in possession of weak ships at the time, he would often seek to act as a crewmember of vessels owned by more advanced players. At one point during these travels, he met a weapons salesman named tooray, and quickly took interest in the practice. Rather than partner with them, Human quickly took to the craft of building and selling weaponry to clients. Shortly after founding his first company, “Human’s Hand-Made Harming Implements,” he had a chance encounter with TrveMetalhead while hunting pirates. After having built a small friendship with her, she approached him and asked Human to help her found the Valmar Rebellion - to which he agreed, and happily assumed the position of Admiral. It is unknown what Human will do after his time serving the Valmar Confederacy, or when that time will end. Human does not plan for it to be anytime soon, however. It is likely that he will focus on Billhook Weaponsmiths after he retires, and still provide Valmar with weaponry and support when needed. Experience Human has experience in a number of leadership positions. Most notably, he has started and moderated a number of successful communities on the Amino platform. Currently, he acts as a leader on Pagans & Witches Amino. He has been in that position since October of 2017. On Roblox, Human is a Certified Pilot on the game “Wingz World V: Expanding,” a fan version of Nahr_Nahrstein’s original “Wingz World V.” However, WWVE is currently undergoing work and has not been playable since 2016. Real Life In real life, Human is a pianist and composer who aims to earn a degree in Music Composition within the next few years of his life. When he is not playing Roblox and supporting the Rebellion, he is often at his piano, toying with chord progressions and melodies to find the combination that would be just right for his next composition. Music is never kept far from him - even when his piano and laptop are out of reach, his phone is loaded with apps based around music composition. He primarily focuses on modern classical music and takes many inspirations from the Romantic period mixed with the often dreary and chaotic style of modern composers like Joseph Schwantner. When he tires of staring at notes and counting fractions all day, Human is quite fond of spending time with friends. This is usually in the form of weekly Dungeons and Dragons sessions or by playing cooperative video games with them. Trivia * Despite his humble appearances, Human is very proud of his group. * TrveMetalhead once left a goat on his profile, He did not discover it until days after. * His happiness often hides his crippling depression. * At one point early on in his Tradelands career, Human attempted to make a life as a pirate. He quickly came to realize after only a few hours that it was not something he enjoyed and turned back to trading. * Human captains the Valmar flagship, the ‘''Nordraak''’. It is an Astraeus whose namesake comes from a Norwegian composer. * Human is not in charge of Human Resources because of his name; however, it does work out well. * All of Human’s most cherished ships have names relating to music. * Though he doesn’t wear him, Human’s crow is named Thoth, after the Egyptian god of knowledge who often appeared as a bird. * Human focuses on more than just music, and has a love for all kinds of art. Music is simply the only kind he is actually half good at. Category:Notable Members Category:Member Pages